Feel Better
by TheSTT
Summary: Prompt: High school Calzona. Arizona has a rough day and just wants Callie to hold her
1. Chapter 1

Arizona sat in the back of Mr. Owen's classroom starring at the clock. She had taken four tests throughout the day and on top of that her head wouldn't stop throbbing. As soon as the final bell rang Arizona was the first one out in the hallway getting her things ready to go. Just as she closed her locker the blonde felt two arms wrap around her.

"Hey, I missed you today at lunch. Where were you?" Callie asked as her girlfriend spun around to face her.

"I was finishing up my chemistry test in Mrs. Bailey's room." The blonde said trying to ignore the pounding in her head.

"Did you eat anything?"

"No, it took the entire period to finish."

"Arizona!"

"What?! I had to finish my test."

"Come on, I'm taking you out tonight. We can get Chinese and maybe go to a movie."

"Actually I was just planning to go home. It's been a rough day and my head hurts." Arizona said hoping that Callie would let her go.

"Poor baby. Wanna come over to my place? My parents are still in D.C." Callie slowly started to rub up and down her girlfriend's back.

"Can we order pizza and lay in bed?"

"Of course we can."

"Okay, Calliope. Let's go home."

Callie and Arizona walked out to the brunette's car. Once they were out of the parking lot Callie turned the radio on but it was immediately shut off by Arizona. "Sorry, my head just really hurts." Callie's heart melted seeing her girlfriend in so much pain; the brunette was determined to make the blonde feel better. On the drive home all Arizona could think about was crawling into Callie's comfortable bed and burring her face in the brunette's chest.

"We're home." Callie whispered while nudging the blonde's shoulder. Arizona opened her eyes and looked around.

"I must have…drifted off."

"Hey that's okay; you've had a long day." Callie leaned over and kissed Arizona's cheek.

"Let's get you into some comfy clothes and into bed." The brunette added as she exited the car.

Callie quickly unlocked the front door and waited for Arizona. The blonde slowly walked into the Torres house and felt the usual comfort she felt whenever she came over. "You can go put on whatever you want. I'll order pizza and come get you when it's here." Callie said as she took off her book bag and tossed it on the couch. "Please come cuddle with me. That's all I want." Arizona stuck out her bottom lip to insure Callie would come upstairs. "Okay, I'll come up when I'm done." Callie gentle kissed Arizona's lips before the blonde retreated upstairs into her girlfriend's room.

Arizona quickly took off her clothes only leaving her underwear on. She rummaged through Callie's dresser until she found a comfortable t-shirt to wear. After slipping on the shirt she climbed into Callie's bed and curled into a ball, enjoying the silence. A few minutes later Callie walked in her room with a glass of water and some pain killers for her girlfriend.

"Pizza should be here in an hour. Take these; they'll make you feel better." Arizona graciously took the water and pills. While Arizona got comfortable in bed again, Callie stripped down to her underwear and crawled in bed with the blonde. Once Callie was comfortably positioned in bed Arizona crawled up her body and buried her face in Callie's neck.

"It was such a long day." Arizona whispered as she nuzzled the brunette's neck.

"I know it was, Zona. Just try and relax for a little bit."

"It's not hard to relax when you're holding me."

"God we're so gross."

"I love you, Callie."

"I love you too, Arizona."

After a few minutes Callie began running her hand up and down Arizona's back. Callie knew that was the fastest way to get the blonde to sleep; no matter how hyper or excited Arizona was a quick back rub knocked her out. Just as the blonde began to fall asleep there was a loud knock on the front door forcing Callie to sit up. "Don't get up." Arizona groaned as she pressed her face against Callie's stomach. "I'm pretty sure that's the pizza guy so unless you want to eat whatever is in the kitchen I suggest you let me up." Arizona groaned again and rolled off her girlfriend; Callie rolled her eyes and kissed the blonde before going downstairs. Before she opened the door Callie realized she was just in her underwear. The brunette quickly grabbed a sweatshirt and threw it on before answering the door.

"That'll be ten dollars." The pizza guy that looked familiar to the brunette said.

"Here you go, keep the change." Callie handed the familiar looking boy a twenty.

"You're Callie Torres, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Owen Hunt, we have physics class together."

"Hunt! I knew you looked familiar."

"Thanks Torres. Hey did you start on the paper yet?"

"No, I was going to start it tonight but-."

"Callie, what's taking so long?" Arizona's sleepy voice called out from the top of the stairs.

"Sorry babe, I'll be up in a sec." Callie called back, she turned back to see Owen grinning.

"I take it she's the reason why."

"You know it."

"Have fun then, I'll see you tomorrow in physics." Owen winked before returning to the car with a giant piece of pizza attached to the top.

Callie locked the door behind her and walked upstairs. Arizona was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and a smile on her face. Callie sat the pizza down on the edge of the bed before climbing on the bed with the blonde.

"I'm so hungry." The blonde whispered as she took the first slice of pizza and practically inhaled it.

"That's what happened when you skip lunch."

"It was an important test, Calliope."

"You chemistry nerds are so overdramatic."

"You were in chemistry last year!" Arizona yelped as she went for the second slice.

"Yeah but it wasn't that important to me."

"You want to be a doctor, how is chemistry not important to you?"

"Because, you're the most important thing to me."

Arizona almost dropped her pizza when the words came out. The blonde threw the crust in the open box and quickly connected their lips in a messy kiss. The kiss got more heated as Arizona straddled Callie's hips. Callie pulled away with a smile on her lips; she dug her fingers in Arizona's hips.

"I take it your headache went away."

"Yeah it did." Arizona whispered before connecting their lips again.

"Well since you're feeling better maybe we could fool around? Act like the horny teenagers we are?" Callie smiled as she kissed Arizona's neck, trying to leave hickies.

"Defiantly." Arizona whispered before slipping her shirt off.

'This is going to be a great night.' Callie thought as her girlfriend reconnected their lips again.


	2. Chapter 2

"This test is going to kill my grade." Meredith said as she and Callie walked down the hall to English class.

"Come on Mer, this is easy stuff."

"Easy stuff? Its physics, nothing is easy about physics."

"It's easy if you study. I can come over after school today if you want." The brunette offered as class started.

"Shouldn't you be with Arizona after school?"

"We don't spend every waking moment together, Mer."

"I just figured you would be since she left first period."

"What? Why did she leave first period?"

"She said she didn't feel good so Bailey sent her to the nurse. I saw her walking out to the parking lot before third period started.

"What?! Why didn't-."

"Ms. Torres, Ms. Grey, do I need to separate you too?" The English teacher, Mr. Avery, asked sarcastically.

"No we're fine." Meredith said with her signature smile. Mr. Avery nodded and started to write on the whiteboard.

Meredith turned her attention to the lesson of the day; meanwhile Callie couldn't stop thinking about her girlfriend. The brunette took her phone out and discreetly texted Arizona.

Callie: Hey Meredith said you went home sick. Everything okay?

Ari: Yeah I just didn't feel that great

Callie: Do you need anything? I can leave school and bring you whatever you need

Ari: No I'm good. Tim is home taking care of me

Callie: Tim's back? That's awesome

Ari: Yeah. Can I text you later? I'm getting tired

Callie: Of course, sleep tight princess

Ari: I love you Callie

Callie: I love you too Arizona

Callie slid her phone back into her pocket and tried to focus on the lesson. No matter how hard she tried to listen to Mr. Avery all she could think about was Arizona, lying in bed, feeling awful. The brunette sat at her desk fidgeting with her pencil until the lunch bell rang; she watched as everyone piled out of the room and into the hall. As Callie walked to her locker she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. To the brunette's surprise it was Arizona's older brother, Tim.

"Torres, how ya been?" Tim asked his deep voice could easily be heard over the crowd.

"I'm good, how've you been?" The brunette asked patting the soldier on the back. While Tim told Callie just how he had been, she remembered what Arizona said: "Tim is home taking care of me."

"Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell the students about the army. The different things it offers and-."

"No, I mean what are you doing here? Arizona said you were home taking care of her."

"Wait, Arizona isn't at school?"

"No she went home sick."

"I can't go home and watch her. I can't leave until the day ends."

"I have to go see her. We'll talk later, Tim."

Before Tim could say goodbye Callie was already half way down the hall. Callie quickly walked into the office and signed herself out; as she did the receptionist gave her a questioning look. "Why are you leaving, Ms. Torres?" The older woman behind the desk asked, looking at Callie with the death stare. "I'm sick, I'll be back tomorrow." Before the receptionist could say anything else Callie walked out of the office and practically ran to her car. Before pulling out of the parking lot Callie needed to know what exactly Arizona was sick with.

Callie: Are you throwing up sick or your throat hurts sick?

Ari: Throwing up sick :(

Callie: Drink some ginger tea it'll calm your stomach

Ari: We don't have any

"Well I know one thing I need." Callie said as she pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the store. The brunette knew she had to be careful walking around the small grocery store in the middle of the day. Her parents knew pretty much everyone and everyone pretty much knew the Torres family. Callie quickly ran into the grocery store and moved carefully yet quickly through each isle. First she grabbed a pack of instant ginger tea, then antacid tablets, a few bottles of water and a few sugar filled sports drinks that Arizona hated but needed to drink. Just when Callie thought she was in the clear of not being caught a familiar face smiled at her.

"Calliope Torres, what are you doing here?" Once Callie realized who the man was her heart sank.

"Father Christopher…I'm just picking things up for a friend."

"How nice of you, Calliope. Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"My mom said it was okay to leave-."

"$15.73 is the total." The cashier thankfully intervened.

"Sorry Father, but I really have to get going." Callie quickly pulled out the exact amount from her purse and quickly grabbed the items.

"I will be seeing you at church on Sunday, right Calliope?"

"Yeah sure." Callie yelled as she practically ran out of the store.

After trying to stop herself from having a heart attack after seeing Father Christopher, Callie drove to Arizona's house. Callie was surprised to find the front door unlocked, usually Arizona would lock all the doors and windows when she was home alone. The brunette carefully walked up the stairs, trying to be quiet so she could surprise her girlfriend. She gently knocked on Arizona's door before stepping in. Arizona was lying on her side with her knees pressed against her chest; Callie also noticed the trashcan by the side of the bed.

"Callie? What are you doing here?" Arizona asked in her sleepy voice while lifting her head up.

"I had to come take care of you, Sickie."

"That's so-." Arizona stopped mid-sentence to stick her head in the trash can and throw up what sounded like a lung. Callie flinched a little; she hated the sound of people throwing up. Once Arizona was done she sat up and wiped the tears away from her eyes, Callie's heart broke into a million pieces.

"Drink this. I'm going to make you some tea." Callie said as she handed the blonde a bottle of water. Arizona nodded and took the water from her girlfriend's hands.

"Small sips right?"

"Small sips."

Callie walked down stairs and started the ginger tea. While she waited for the tea to finish Callie looked the Robbins family portraits. She had been in the living room hundredths of times but she never really looked at the pictures. One picture stood out in particular to the brunette. In the picture Daniel and Barbara were standing, wearing matching green Christmas sweaters while Arizona and Tim were sitting on the ground in front of their parents, wearing matching red Christmas sweaters. Callie took notice of how much Arizona and Tim looked alike; they both had that amazing blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and an award winning smiles.

The brunette walked back into the kitchen to find the tea done. She grabbed the cup and carefully carried it up to Arizona. The blonde's back and head were resting against the headboard; Callie noticed she had her eyes closed.

"I got your tea." Callie watched as Arizona's eyes opened and she smiled.

"Thank you so much, Calliope." Arizona said as she took the tea from her girlfriend. Callie climbed over Arizona's legs and got comfortable on the other side of the bed. The brunette watched the blonde drink the tea carefully so she wouldn't burn herself.

"Stop starring at me."

"I can't. You're just so amazing."

"All I'm doing is drinking tea."

"Yeah but you look so cute doing it."

"Callie, what am I going to do with you?"

"You're going to let me take care of you and make sure you feel better." Arizona smile and nodded.

For a while the two sat comfortably in bed. Arizona only threw up once after drinking the tea but afterwards she felt better. After some comfortable silence Arizona wiggled over to Callie and curled up to her side. The brunette looked down at the smiling blonde and giggled slightly. "I want cuddles." Arizona whispered, tugging on Callie's shirt. Callie smiled and slid down lower on the bed until she was lying down.

"Turn on your side to face me, please." Arizona whispered, Callie obeyed and turned on her side to face Arizona. Almost immediately after Callie turned on her side the blonde's face was buried in the brunette's neck. Arizona nuzzled her nose against Callie's neck, inhaling her perfume. Callie ran her fingers through the blonde locks that covered the pillows around them; the brunette could feel Arizona's smile on her skin. Callie moved her hands from the blonde locks to Arizona's back. The brunette ran her hands underneath Arizona's shirt and rubbed her back.

"You're trying to get me to fall asleep." Arizona whispered, almost asleep.

"You need to sleep, you had a rough day."

"Before I do I want to tell you something." Arizona moved her face from Callie's neck to her ear.

"Thank you for taking care of me. You're the best doctor ever." The blonde captured her girlfriend's lips in a kiss before nuzzling against her neck again.

Callie continued to rub the blonde's back until she was asleep. Callie pulled away to look at the sleeping blonde in her arms. 'She's so beautiful.' The brunette thought as she watched Arizona scrunch her face up. "Sweet dreams, Ari." Callie kissed the top of Arizona's head before slipping out of bed and sneaking out of the room. It was almost one o'clock and Callie knew Barbara would be home at one ten; she really didn't feel like coming up with an excuse to why she was there. Callie drove home and immediately went to her room to nap. Before she fell asleep she grabbed her phone and texted Arizona.

Callie: Call me if you need anything, I love you

 **Guys thank you so much for the reviews! I'm working on each request I get!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Arizona, how did you manage to throw your hip out? You're eighteen years old." Barbara said as she watched her daughter struggle to walk. "I don't know, but it really hurts." The blonde said as she made her way over to the couch, she lied down and put her feet up. "Well you can't walk around school like that. I'll call you in for the day. Tim has to stay at the recruiting office until three, your father has to stay over a few hours for work and I have to drive down to Tacoma and stay for a few days; so if you need anything call your father or 911." Barbara walked over and kissed Arizona on the head. "I love you sweetheart, have a nice day." The older woman called as she walked out the door, Arizona yelled "I love you too" back before Barbara closed the front door.

Once Barbara's car pulled out of the drive way and headed down the street Arizona jumped up and grabbed her phone. She pulled up Callie's contact and quickly pressed the 'call' button.

"Guess who just left."

"Mamma Robbins has left the nest?"

"Yes, Mamma Robbins has left the nest." Arizona giggled, imagining the grin on Callie's face.

"I'll be over in like five minutes. Love you."

"Love you too, Callie."

Arizona hung up and laid down back on the couch. She managed to grab the TV remote off the coffee table and started searching through channels. She stopped on one of the old kids cartoons she watched when she was a little girl. Just as the blonde sat the remote down there was a knock on the front door. Arizona peeked out the living room window and didn't see Callie's car. The blonde slowly crept to the front door and looked through the peephole. On the other side stood her neighbor lady, Mrs. Heathers, and her young daughter, Lilly. Realizing who it was Arizona ripped the front door open and smiled.

"Hi Arizona, I hope you don't mind us coming over."

"Oh no you're fine. Can I help you?"

"Yes actually you can. Lilly isn't feeling well and I just got called in for work and my husband just left for work. Do you think you could watch her?"

"Oh…yeah I can watch her." Arizona smiled at Lilly who was hiding her face in her mother's neck.

"Great! Thank you so much!" Mrs. Heathers picked up the diaper bag that was beside her and handed it to the blonde. After Arizona had the bag firmly on her shoulder Mrs. Heathers handed her daughter over. The little girl starred at Arizona with her crystal clear blue eyes.

"She has a runny nose and she had a fever. I gave her medicine an hour ago so she's do for another dose at noon. Thank you so much, Arizona."

"You're we-." Before Arizona could finish her sentence the mother was gone. Arizona shrugged and carried the toddler and diaper bag inside.

The blonde sat the bag down and sat Lilly on the couch. Lilly stuck out her bottom lip and started to cry. "Lilly, don't cry its okay." Arizona picked the little girl back up and rubbed her back. While Arizona tried to sooth Lilly Callie barged into the house with several bags. "I brought us breakfast! I know you like the pancakes from the diner downtown." Callie started towards her girlfriend but stopped when she saw the little girl in her arms.

"Zona, what is she doing here?"

"Her mom dropped her off, she's not feeling so good." Arizona ran her fingers through Lilly's light brown hair.

"Well how long is she staying?"

"All day I think."

"Arizona! This was supposed to be just you and me day." Callie placed the bags on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry, Callie. But could you turn away this adorable face?" Arizona turned slightly to show Lilly's face.

"I-I couldn't."

"Are you hungry, Lilly?" Arizona whispered in the little girl's ear.

Lilly shook her head 'no' but pulled her head away to look at the TV. Arizona sat Lilly on the ground while Callie put their breakfast on the table. Arizona watched Lilly lay down on her stomach and prop her head up with her shoulder. The blonde and the brunette couldn't help but giggle at the little girl as they ate their breakfast. Callie finished her breakfast first, she leaned back and let the soft couch wrap around her while Arizona kept her eyes on Lilly. "Should I try to get her to eat something?" The blonde leaned over and whispered. "I have no idea. Did her mom say she ate anything?" Arizona shook her head before returning her gaze to Lilly.

"Lilly, do you want any breakfast?" Arizona asked in the sweetest voice she could.

"No. Thank you." The little brunette squeaked out.

"I got this, Arizona." Callie whispered. She leaned over and cut off a piece of pancake.

"Mmmmm this pancake is sooooo good and it's all mine." Lilly turned her head to see Callie brining the pancake closer to her mouth. Once Callie ate it Lilly walked over to Arizona's side.

"Up." The tiny brunette held her arms out for Arizona to pick her up. Arizona picked the little girl up and placed her in her lap. Lilly reached over and picked up the rest of Arizona's breakfast.

Callie watched out of pure amazement as Lilly chewed on the pancake. As Lilly continued to chew Callie and Arizona both watched the little girl. Every so often Callie would catch Arizona giving Lilly an all too familiar look; Callie called it Arizona's 'Please, please, please can I have it? I promise I'll use it' look. The look made the brunette think about their future together and how difficult it would be. She thought about how difficult it would be to get through college together, then get through med school, internships and residencies. Before Callie could go even deeper into her thoughts she felt a sudden weight in her lap. Callie looked down to see Lilly sitting in her lap with her back resting against the brunette's stomach.

'She likes you' Arizona mouthed while Lilly watched the cartoons on the TV. The trio sat in silence for half an hour before Lilly started to stir. "You okay, Lilly?" Callie asked her most loving voice. The tiny brunette shook her head 'no' and coughed; Callie looked at Arizona for guidance. "Come here, Lil." Arizona held her arms out and the tiny brunette quickly climbed off Callie's lap then into Arizona's arms. The blonde grabbed the diaper bag before she carried Lilly into the kitchen. "Can you sit still for me?" Arizona asked as she sat Lilly down on the counter top; Lilly nodded and swung her legs back and forth. Arizona searched through the diaper bag until she found a bottle that read: 'Children's cold and flu symptom relief.' she poured out the right amount of liquid into the cap and put it up to Lilly's lips. Lilly cautiously drank the medicine until the cap was empty. "Good girl, you drank all your medicine! Now it's going to make you feel all better and you'll be ready for a nap. So, let's get you ready for nap time. Hopefully mommy packed an extra pair of clothes."

Arizona scooped Lilly into her arms and carried the diaper bag over to Callie. Arizona tried to search through the bag to find the little girl a change of clothes. The brunette could see how hard Arizona was struggling to find the clothes and juggle the toddler. "Here, let me." Callie leaned over and retrieved a tiny pajama one-piece. Lilly took her arms away from Arizona's neck and stretched them out to Callie. "I think she wants you to change her." Arizona giggled thinking it was cute that Lilly had bonded with Callie in such a short amount of time.

"I-I don't know how to. I've only had to dress myself."

"It's easy, Callie. Just change her while I build a little crib." Arizona said as she handed Lilly over to Callie.

Arizona grabbed a blanket, pillows and moved two of the living room chairs in the corner. Callie wanted to watch her girlfriend build a crib for Lilly but she knew she had to change her. The brunette sat the little brunette on the ground and started to undress her. Once Lilly was out of her day clothes Callie unzipped the one-piece allowing Lilly to put her feet in the holes. After a few minutes of struggling Lilly and Callie high fived at their dressing accomplishment. "Ready for nap time?" Arizona cheerfully asked as she picked Lilly up.

Arizona carried Lilly over to the makeshift crib in the corner. A blanket sat under two chairs with a few pillows for Lilly to sleep on. To top it off Arizona threw a blanket over the top so light wouldn't shine on the toddler while she slept. Lilly immediately settled in and curled up with one of the many pillows. Arizona walked over to the diaper bag and pulled out one of the baby monitors. She turned it on, placed it by the crib, grabbed the other monitor and then grabbed Callie by the hand before dragging her upstairs.

"Arizona, what are you doing?" Callie asked as Arizona dragged her into the bedroom.

"I just want to spend some alone time with you." Arizona whispered as she kissed Callie's neck. Callie moved her head to the side and locked lips with Arizona; the brunette grabbed Arizona by the waist and pulled her extremely close. Before they went any further Arizona put the baby monitor on the dresser by her door.

Within seconds the two fell onto Arizona's bed. Arizona tangled her fingers in Callie's hair, deepening the kiss. Arizona pulled away breathless and looked down at Callie who was also breathless. "Wow, that was-wow." The brunette whispered as she placed her hands on Arizona's hips. "Who said we're done, Calliope?" Arizona giggled before pressing her lips firmly against Callie's. They continued the make out session until Arizona slid her hand under Callie's shirt. Callie pulled away from the kiss and looked into Arizona's dark eyes.

"Calliope, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong it's just-is this really how you want our first time?" Callie couldn't believe she was questioning the situation, but she wanted to make sure Arizona was ready considering the farthest they had gone was second base, almost to third.

"What do you mean, Calliope?"

"You're always talking about how special and romantic you want it to be. Do you really want it to be spontaneous with a two year old downstairs?" Arizona's eyes dropped down to Callie's stomach, she knew Callie was right.

"No…this isn't how I wanted it to be." Arizona collapsed on the bed next to Callie and grabbed the brunette's hand. Callie brought Arizona's hand to her lips and placed gentle kisses over it.

"Remember when it almost happened the day before Thanksgiving but your parents came home?" Arizona giggled, biting her lip at the memories.

"Of course I do. I was so pissed at them."

"We should-."

"Awozona?" A little voice suddenly filled the room causing the blonde and brunette to jump.

"I think Lilly's awake." Callie said getting off the bed.

The two adjusted their clothes before going downstairs. Lilly had climbed out of the fort and was sitting on the floor watching cartoons when Callie and Arizona got downstairs. "Hey Lil, what's going on?" Arizona asked as she scooped Lilly into her arms. "I'm thirsty." Lilly whispered rubbing her eyes with her little fists. Arizona carried Lilly to the fridge and held it open for her; "You can have whatever you want." The blonde chirped as the tiny brunette searched the drinks.

While Lilly and Arizona searched for something to drink there was a knock at the door. Callie and Arizona both turned their attention to the front door. Callie quickly got up and looked through the peep hole to see who was on the other side. All Callie could focus on was the pair of crystal clear blue eyes that starred back into the peephole. The brunette opened the door and watched the man lift his head up to see her.

"Hi, my wife said my daughter is here." He smiled and tried to look inside.

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Lilly, Lilly Avery."

"Daddy!" Lilly yelled as she tried to reach out for her dad while Arizona carried her towards him.

"Hey baby girl." The man said as Arizona placed the little girl in his arms and handed the diaper bag over.

"Here she is, Jackson. I gave her medicine about an hour ago."

"Awozona gave me juice!"

"She did? Did you say thank you?"

"Thank you, Awozona." She said with a smile on her face.

"You are very welcome, Lil."

"Say bye, Lilly. We gotta go home and get ready for your doctor appointment."

"Bye Awozona! Bye Cawie!"

"Bye Lilly." They both said in sink.

"Thanks again guys." Jackson said before walking through the Robbins' front yard to get to his.

Arizona closed the door and then threw herself into Callie's arms. The blonde sighed loudly in the brunette's neck causing Callie to giggle softly. The blonde nuzzled her nose against Callie's neck and placed gentle kisses over her pulse point.

"Today was exhausting! I just want to go to my room and cuddle."

"That can be arranged."

Before Arizona got the chance to respond Callie threw the blonde over her shoulder and carefully carried her upstairs. Arizona squealed the entire trip but Callie just kept walking until she reached the blonde's room. Callie tossed Arizona on the bed which caused the blonde to laugh as she bounced on the bed. The brunette crawled on the bed and rested her head on Arizona's chest.

"I don't know how people raise kids. We only had Lilly for a few hours and I'm exhausted." Arizona whined while running her fingers through Callie's hair.

"How many kids do you want, Callie?" Arizona waited for a response but got nothing.

"Calliope?"

Arizona looked down to see Callie fast asleep with her face pressed against the blonde's breast. The blonde smiled as she continued to run her fingers through Callie's hair. Arizona leaned down and kissed Callie's head before lying down on the bed and falling asleep.

 **Alright guys this is the end of this story but don't be sad because I have about 90 more Calzona stories to write,** **courtesy** **of people from Tumblr. Check back to my fanfic page every now and again to see if any new stories are up. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
